


Enemies Don't Love Each Other

by NonboonaryNapstablook



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Teenage babies aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonboonaryNapstablook/pseuds/NonboonaryNapstablook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie has been in love with Maxie since they were both teenagers- but Maxie had changed, and Archie was sure those feelings were entirely one-sided. After all, they were enemies now, and enemies don't love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Don't Love Each Other

Some days, Archie found himself longing to go back in time. Everything had been so much simpler in the past, before Team Aqua existed. The time Archie wished he could go back to the most was high school. During his freshman year, there were quite a few new students, but despite his knack for making friends with everyone he could, only one student had caught his attention; one with fiery red hair, glasses, and most importantly, what seemed to be either complete apathy or shyness. The kid never talked to anyone, keeping his head shoved in a book, ignoring all those around him, and only speaking if he was spoken to. Even then, his response was short and quiet, giving off the impression of rudeness. Archie watched him from afar for several days, occasionally asking around for more information about the boy. By the time Archie was ready to approach him, he had gathered quite a bit of information about the redhead. His name was Maxie, no one really knew too much about him or his personality because he was so quiet, but he generally came off as cold; he read about “nerdy” stuff like mega evolution, he generally preferred ground and fire type pokemon, and he excelled at every class. Hearing more about how quiet the other was just made Archie more determined to befriend him, and he swore to himself that he would manage to break open the kid’s shell.

Upon his first conversation with Maxie, the redhead seemed visibly uncomfortable with the conversation, and unable to think of what to say to continue it. In the end, Archie had done most of the talking, until they were forced to part ways, and for whatever reason, a surge of hurt ran through Archie as Maxie hurried away, a relieved look on his face. This continued for days afterwards, Archie initiating a conversation and then generally leading it, before they both had to leave. While Archie knew any sane person would have given up and just left Maxie alone by this point, he felt as though his plan was working when Maxie’s look of relief at the end of their conversations had disappeared. This was proven soon after, when Maxie started to lead the conversation. Soon enough, Archie had gotten exactly what he wanted, and everyone who had formerly known Maxie just gaped at the two, unable to comprehend the fact that Maxie was actually speaking to someone of his own will. Archie found that Maxie spoke exactly as you’d expect someone of his level of intelligence to speak; with extreme formality, and for whatever reason, Archie found his speech patterns to be the most amazing things he had ever heard. He also noticed that Maxie could be extremely hot-headed, only really showing it around him. If someone angered him, he’d silently fume, glaring when said person wasn’t looking, until he met up with Archie, when he’d practically throw a fit. Later into the year, Maxie retreated back into his shell slightly, and while it originally worried Archie, he figured he shouldn’t worry, as it was probably unintentional. Eventually, Archie begged Maxie to sleep over his house, insisting they “couldn’t be best friends without having at least one sleepover!” Maxie simply nodded, a dazed look on his face, silently questioning why Archie would seriously consider him his best friend.

Archie’s room was just as Maxie had expected it to be- splashes of white and blue decorated the room, as well as what seemed to be a queen-sized bed, with various plushies of different water-type pokemon scattered across it. A small smirk crossed Maxie’s face as he picked up a small sharpedo plush.

“I never took you as the type to sleep with stuffed pokemon.” He chuckled.

“Oh, shaddup. I like ‘em, a’right?” Archie grinned, snatching the plush away from Maxie. The two talked for hours, occasionally playing whatever games of Archie’s they found interesting, before they changed into pajamas, both tired out immensely. “Yo- hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me. It’s big enough for the two of us, and I wouldn’t want ya sleeping on the floor.” Maxie looked so taken aback, Archie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up, you twat. Of course I don’t mind.” Maxie rolled his eyes.

“Good- I wouldn’t have given you a choice anyways.” Archie winked, blowing a mock kiss at Maxie, who cursed to himself as he felt his face warm up slightly. He shook his head lightly, climbing into bed after Archie, after which Archie grabbed a remote and turned off the lights. As with many sleepovers, the two didn’t immediately sleep, instead conversing about memories and other stories, before Archie suddenly fell silent, moving closer to Maxie so they were face-to-face. “You know I was serious about you being my best friend, right?”

“Yes, I know. You’re mine as well.” A small smile graced Archie’s face, shifting into a look of confusion when Maxie sat up. “Come here for a moment.” He muttered. Archie complied, sitting up next to Maxie. A tender look appeared in what Archie could see of Maxie’s eyes, his hands making their way to Archie’s cheeks, stroking them softly. “You’re not just my best friend, Archie, you must realize that. You’re my only friend- you’re the only one that ever tried to get to me, and you never gave up despite my trouble with conversing. Thank you.” Archie grinned, ready to insist that it was nothing, before Maxie lurched forward, connecting his soft lips to Archie’s. Archie’s heart leapt out of his chest, his eyes widening more than they ever had before, and as Maxie started to pull away, a guilty look on his face, Archie moved a rough hand to the back of Maxie’s head, pulling him back to claim his lips once again. Maxie moved even closer, wrapping his arms around Archie and sitting in his lap. Archie practically felt as though he was going to pass out, and he was suddenly having trouble breathing.

That was their first kiss, but it certainly wasn’t their last, and from that moment onwards, Maxie’s shell had completely broken away. He had become far more outgoing, though not as much so as Archie. Their relationship continued up until the creation of team aqua and team magma, when the two found themselves arguing more and more over their ideals, leading to the crash and burn of their perfect relationship. Archie didn’t see Maxie again until their teams were a year or so old, and despite that being a short period of time, Archie found that Maxie had changed completely, and he absolutely hated it. The hotheadedness that Maxie had always saved specifically for him had taken over his entire personality and every move he made; he had become conceited, rambling on about how great he was, and how he would always outdo Archie, no matter how hard he tried; and most importantly, his eyes had changed. Archie could no longer see the memories of their times together in Maxie’s eyes, as he knew Maxie could see in his. Instead, he saw hatred, flames, anger, and every day he found his eyes became more and more full of this crazed passion that was leading him to try and create more land. Archie hated it, he hated the new Maxie; in fact, it wasn’t Maxie at all. His Maxie was long gone, and he missed him. He missed the shy boy he had been interested in since day one, he missed the adoring look in his eyes, even as he threw a rude remark at Archie, he missed Maxie’s lips upon his, he missed the Maxie from their first night together, who had wished to be so close to him, and the Maxie who had told Archie that he was his only friend.

He missed being in love, and that day, leaning against Maxie’s front door, he told him all of that, choking back tears and begging for Maxie to actually be in there, listening, despite knowing fully he never would. However, on the other side of the door, was his Maxie, leaning his back as close to the door- as close to Archie- as possible, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t open the door now- he had gone in too deep, and there was no getting out now. Maxie and Archie were enemies, and enemies don’t love each other. Maxie’s breath hitched for a moment, before he stood up straight, wiping off his face with his sleeve. He opened the door gently, shocking Archie as he felt the push of it against him and backed away.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Maxie said, before placing a hand on Archie’s cheek, pecking his lips softly. Archie’s breath caught in this throat, his eyes opening wider as he pulled away.

“Maxie… What the hell are you doing- we’re enemies, remember?” Archie sighed, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Enemies don’t love each other.” Maxie stated quietly, and Archie’s heart stopped. This was his Maxie; his quiet, intelligent, perfect, beautiful Maxie.

 

 


End file.
